Emotes
Emotes Current Darkfall emotes, as listed in-game through /list_emotes /air_guitar /doh /drink /greetings /laugh /mock /no_no /point_back /point_front /point_right /point_left /show_off /shrug /sneeze /taunt_03 /taunt_04 /taunt_05 /thinking /thumb_down /thumb_up /wave /yawn Party commands *Create a party: /party_create (or you can form a party by pressing the alternative use key in front of a player—the default key for this is G) *Invite a player to your party: /invite firstname lastname (or press the alternative use key in front of the player—the default key for this is G) *Waypoint: /waypoint (sets the waypoint for the party to your current position); /party_remove_waypoint (removes the party waypoint) *Party chat: /party *Leave a party: /party_leave *Players in the same party have a visual marker to identify each other, which can be toggled by: /party_toggle_display Chat commands *Public chat channel: /say (will display to those in your close vicinity; if you write something in the text box it will default to this command) *Race channel: /race (will send a chat message to all members of your race) *Race alliance chat channel: /alliance (will send a chat message to all members of your racial alliance—e.g. a human using it will send a message to Humans, Dwarves and Mirdain, while an Ork using it will send a message to Orks and Mahirim) *Clan alliance chat channel: /calliance (will send a chat message to all Clans where both your clan and the other clan has declared each other as Allies) *Clan chat channel: /clan *Clan officers chat channel: /officers *Party chat channel: /party *Private message: /tell firstname lastname *Rename a chat window: /chat_rename_window */ignore now works for all chat *Colored text: CTRL+K, then press the letter associated with the color as shown in the popup window Movement *W,A,S,D movement: forward, strafe left, backwards, strafe right *Mouselook is controlled by your mouse movement *Sprint: Left SHIFT key (sprint consumes stamina but you run much faster) *Crouch: C (NPCs have more trouble spotting you; when in water the C key will make you dive) *Use/Action key: F (interact with vendors, mounts, ships, guns, vehicles, looting tombstones; you must have your weapon sheathed for this command to work) *Jump: SPACE key *Auto run: Numlock key *Walking: CTRL + W,A,S,D General commands *You can TAB through chat commands. Typing /par and then TAB will take you through the options for party commands *Players in the same party have a visual marker to identify each other, which can be toggled by: /party_toggle_display *GUI: right mouse button (access the graphical user interface to open windows such as your Backpack, Paperdoll, World Map, Clan interface and your Darkfall character's Journal) *GUI setup: /gui_persist_save will save your current GUI setup (note: this will not include your key bindings—this will be included in a later patch) *Hotbar slots: 0-9 activates the corresponding Hotbar slot (you can put spells, powers, weapons, armor or food in your Hotbar slots by dragging their icons into the Hotbar) *Switch Hotbars: SHIFT 0-9 (will switch between Hotbars 0-9) *Open Paperdoll: P *Open Bag: B (SHIFT-drag a stack of items to break them up into smaller stacks) *Open World Map: M *Open Bank: F (press G when you're at a bank to access the clan bank) *Trade: G (to trade with another player, walk up to them and press G) Swimming *W,A,S,D: forward, left, backwards, right *Dive: C *Swim upwards: SPACE bar *Drift upwards: stop moving underwater to drift upward *Crawl-stroke swimming: hold left SHIFT key + movement key to swim faster Combat *Sheath or Unsheath any equipped weapon or staff: R *Fire/Attack: left mouse button *Block with shield/Parry with weapon: V (this uses stamina) *Switch the slash direction of your weapon strikes between horizontal and vertical attacks: T (remember to use vertical attacks during close combat to help avoid hitting friendly targets next to you) *Revive: Z, then press left mouse button/attack bind to use this power (to revive a character you need to have your weapon sheathed) *Gank: X (hold down left mouse button/attack bind to use this power over an incapacitated player, then release your mouse button) *Release: hitting SPACE will release you before the timer runs out when you're incapacitated, sending you back to your clanstone Mount Controls *Mount/Dismount: F *Sheathe/Unsheathe a weapon when mounted: R *W,A,S,D movement: move forward, turn left, move backwards, turn right *Mouselook is controlled by your mouse movement *Lean left, right: Q,E *Jump: SPACE *Walking mount: CTRL + movement keys W,A,S,D *Autorun: Numlock *Mount attacks forward: left mouse button when mount is standing still *Mount attacks backward: left mouse button + S when mount is standing still *Weapon attack when mount is in motion: left mouse button + W,A,D Ship Controls *W,A,S,D movement: move forward, turn left, move backwards, turn right *Mouselook is controlled by your mouse movement *Autorun: Numlock Cannon controls *Aim: controlled by your mouse movement *Fire cannon: left mouse button Warhulk controls *Change Camera Mode: F12 *W,A,S,D movement: move forward, turn left, move backwards, turn right *If warhulk has a cannon for the driver: left mouse button to fire cannon *Mouse rotates camera in secondary camera mode. If driver has a cannon, it rotates the cannon Annotations on the map */annotation_add "text" (your annotations will be wiped when we do a character wipe) */annotation_list */annotation_remove ID (use /annotation_list to get the ID)